defying gravity
by Kaist
Summary: They always found it funny- that it was the homebody who saved the world. [AS] [ficlets] [Finishing this will be my next project.]
1. Chapter 1

**defying gravity**

They always found it funny- that it was the homebody who saved the world. [AS] [ficlet series] [hoennchampionshipping]

**1\. welcome to:**

May Haruka is seventeen and is on the cusp of spreading her wings, all thanks to a cute little Water-type Pokemon and an eccentric professor. May Haruka is seventeen and she has the chance to be _free._

And yet- her mother-

"Go, dear. That's why we have the CallNav."

So she leaves with a serene Mudkip in tow and games tucked into her back pocket.

(Her new neighbor kindly shows her the basics of Trainerhood. She can't quite bring herself to tell him that she already knows all of it.)

(May is seventeen and she has stories and information and strategies and lessons packed away in her mind like the truck she rode in on.)

"Hey, little Mudkip. Do you... want a name?"

**2.**

Eventually, she and Mudkip decide on _Icarus IV. _As best as a human with no Pokemon-speech capabilities and a Pokemon with no human-speech capabilities can, anyways, but she can see the way Mudkip straightens his spine when she cries his nickname and she's noticed just how much harder he fights when she shouts a command, so she's pretty sure he likes it.

"I'm proud of you," she whispers, gently bumping foreheads with him. "You've been doing so much for me. I can't thank you enough, Ica."

"Muu..." Mudkip curls into her arms (still small enough to do so) and leans his chin on her chest. He stares lazily at her, as if to say- _why are we still awake? _and. And.

And May laughs, light and more real than anything has been in the ancient world of _days gone by. _"Alright. We'll both take a nap."

**3.**

Going to Petalburgh is _not _in May's range of interests, but unfortunately, she _has _to go through it to get to Rustboro.

May sets her jaw and walks into her father's kingdom like a soldier in enemy territory.

**4.**

Her gaze is somewhere to the left and behind her father's head. Silence hangs, as it always has.

"Finally a Trainer, huh," he says finally.

"Yes."

"I never thought the day would come..."

May twitches. _Whose fault is that?! _she screams mentally, but her expression remains politely blank. Mudkip looks between the two quietly.

"M-Mr. Norman!" calls a young boy's voice, and she dies a little inside.

**5.**

She glares holes in her father's departing back, a whirlwind of emotion that she can't explain roaring inside the confines of her mind where it is (safe) (containable) meant to stay.

"Um..."

"It isn't you," May tells the uncertain-looking Wally tiredly. And then she braves a smile (because she is May) and his face eases a little. "Don't worry about it. Come on! Let's go to Route 102. You can count on me, kiddo."

She strides out the door (and it is not unlike her father's walk.)

"I'm fifteen," he mumbles, ducking his head, but follows after her into the light of day.

**6.**

She discreetly pats Mudkip on the back while Wally is crouched down and babbling excitedly to his new Ralts, who takes in all the information the green-haired boy is giving him with a curious countenance.

"Good job," she whispers and speaks up. "Wally, Ralts, why don't you head back to Petalburgh and tell my father-" _is he really? _"-the good news? I'm sure he'll be happy."

_Happier than he would've been if it was me, at least._

May closes her eyes with a firm smile, staving off the bitterness.

"You're not going to Petalburgh?" Wally asks.

"Nah, I'm off to Rustboro. Old man wouldn't let me challenge him now, anyways, so I'm going to get some other badges first."

"Wow." Wally grins at her. "That's really cool!"

"Heh..."

She wonders if he would think it of it the same way if he knew that the only reason she was taking on the Gym challenge was to be free from her father's authority.

**7.**

"H-hey! You over there! P-p-please, help me!"

The man is the spitting image of a stereotypical scrawny scientist, and he looks so terrified of the brawnier man in the cosplay outfit that May is already jumping into the fray with Mudkip at her side almost before he asks. "You can count on me," she tells the man, and narrows her eyes at the cosplayer. "You. Pick on someone your own size."

_"You're _hardly my size," the man snarks. "But you'll just have to do, kid. If you're honestly going to defend this idiot, you'll get no mercy from Team Aqua. Poochyena, go!"

"Be on your guard, Mudkip!"

**8.**

May blows on her knuckles and crosses her arms, staring the grunt down as best she can with her unfortunate height. The man takes a step back. "Y-you... you're stronger than I expected." Then he shakes his head. "Heh... ha ha ha! Oh, the boss will _love_ this. Hnf. Poochyena can't fight any more... but there's something more important waiting in Rustboro. I'll let you go today."

He returns the Poochyena to his Pokeball and takes off in the direction of Rustboro. Uneasy, May and Mudkip watch him go.

"Thank you," the scientist says fervently. "Because of you, those research papers didn't get stolen. How can I ever repay you?"

May shuffles uncomfortably. "There's... there's no need, really. If you aren't hurt..."

"No, no, I insist. Here. Please take this- it's called an Experience Synchronizer in the official notes, but everyone just calls it the Exp Share. If you turn it on, your Pokemon will be able to gain the same experiences that the Pokemon you use for Trainer battles do." He pushes his hair away from his glasses and shakes his head at her when she opens her mouth to protest. "My research group has been wanting to test it for a very long time. In a way, you're also helping us out by using it. Please accept it, okay?"

"O-okay."

The man grins in relief. "Good! Here, let me heal up your Pokemon before I get back to Rustboro. You fought hard, little Mudkip."

**9.**

"Look." May sits in the Pokemon Center of Rustboro City with Mudkip, CallNav game turned on and emitting cheerful noises. Mudkip blinks at it and leans closer. May taps the screen with a special stylus a few times. "This is how you use items, Ica. You need 'em to restore hitpoints..."

There is a chuckle from somewhere above her, and she looks up, startled. A young man with light blue hair has a faint smile on his face, eyes alight with some private amusement as he glances in her direction. She reins in the instinctive embarrassment and raises her eyebrows at him in challenge. He shakes his head, mirth disappearing instantly. Then he retrieves his Pokemon from Nurse Joy and walks out the door without so much as a backwards glance.

May turns to Mudkip after a long, confused moment. "...Right, healing items. So you know what Potions are- how about you try this time? You might have to use the stylus with your mouth."

"Muu."

**10.**

"Now... would you kindly demonstrate how you battle with your Pokemon?" Roxanne's eyes flash with the promise of a challenge.

May grins- and throws the Mudkip's ball out with a _just-so _flick of her wrist. "Icarus IV! I summon you!"

**11.**

"Out of the way! Move it!"

"Wait! Pleeeasee! Don't take those parts!"

May scowls and jumps the fence. "Robbed by that guy?"

Shakily, the scientist nods. He opens his mouth-

"Hang tight. I'll right this wrong."

Because she is May and she never stopped believing in justice, like the little girl given a console and a Poketech Company game about magic knights and morality to keep her busy is still alive and kicking and _insisting _that this is the right path deep down inside.

**12.**

"My, but aren't you up a creek without a paddle," May observes dryly, taking a step forward. Mudkip nudges her sharply. May shakes her head and pushes down the panic rising in her throat. Best to keep her cool. "You forgot that Wingull could fly..."

"S-shut up," the grunt snarls, releasing his Poochyena, and Mudkip moves to stand protectively in front of May. "What? Now you want to battle me?! Poochyena! Bite!"

May closes her eyes with a firm smile. "I suppose we've the time. Icarus IV, let's start things off with Water Gun."

**13.**

"You want 'em back that badly? Then take 'em!"

The Devon Parts are rather rudely shoved into her arms- and then _she _is remarkably rudely shoved into the tunnel wall as the Team Aqua grunt makes a break for it. May lets out a shuddering breath, and gratefully takes Mudkip into her arms for support. "...We did it, Ica. And you, little Wingull... are you alright?"

It makes an affirmative noise. She smiles and kneels, offering her one free hand to it. "If you want, you can roost here until we find your Trainer."

**14.**

"My Peeko owes her life an' freedom to you, lass. They call me Mr. Briney. And you are...?"

"May, sir."

"None of that _sir _business now, young May. You've my sincerest thanks." Mr. Briney's old, weathered face cracks into a smile. "If there's anything I can do in return, don't you hesitate to tell me. If I'm to be found, Peeko and I are always at the cottage off of Petalburg Woods."

"T-Thank you," May mumbles, dipping her head to avoid letting the man see her flustered countenance. What is it with Hoenn and people being so _nice?_

**15.**

"You got them back? This is twice now that you've saved me! Speaking of which... please come with me to the office. There's someone from my company who would like to meet you."

May goes, because she isn't exactly given much of a choice when the man starts chattering on about Shroomish as he walks toward the Devon Corporation's main building.

**16.**

"This is the top floor of the Devon building! Our president's office is on this floor. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am for what you've done for this company... please, wait here for just a moment."

She wishes that she were allowed to have Mudkip out of his Pokeball. May tries to shrink into the chair, focusing intently on her hands whenever she feels the roving gaze of the odd office worker who passes by the waiting chairs on their way to another wing of the building. There have been few times in her life when she has felt so very _alien- _this place is austere, yet at the same time bustling and professional.

May keeps her feet on the ground to keep her head from getting too high in the clouds, but the Devon Corporation has found a compromise between earth and sky.

Perhaps, she thinks, nervously rolling Mudkip's Pokeball in her hands (going nowhere near the button for the uneasy secretary's sake), perhaps that is why Devon has had such success.

**17.**

"I'm Mr. Stone, president of the Devon Corporation. I just heard about how you've helped out this company- not once, but twice!" The middle-aged man gives her a faint smile and a nod.

May can hardly breathe. She had _not _expected this.

"There's a favor I'd like to ask of a reliable Trainer like you." He steeps his fingers together. "Now, I want you to know that I am not an unkind President. I wouldn't ask a favor of you and give nothing in return. May I see your PokeNav Plus?"

Wordlessly, she hands it to him- she's hardly in a position to refuse. He fiddles with it for a minute, opens the desk drawer and retrieves a thing that really only looks like a hunk of plastic to her, and with a click inserts it into the PokeNav. "There. What I just did was add BuzzNav functionality to your PokeNav. It's an indispensable tool for any traveling Trainer... use it, and you'll be able to get the news anywhere you go."

"Thank you," she says quietly, re-attaching the Nav to her wrist.

"Now, to business. I would like you to deliver this letter to a man named Steven..."


	2. Chapter 2

**18.**

May closes her eyes and tries to reign in the instinctive urge to unleash a withering glare at the girl that's chattering on about _Awakening masters _and _oh, Awakening masters? Everyone knows about Awakening masters, silly, don't you? _and sounds so utterly _brainless _that May thinks she might actually be losing her _own _brain cells as she stands here and listens. Finally, she holds her hand out in a halting motion. "Great. Wonderful. Thanks for the information."

"Oh, any time!" the girl calls after her rapidly retreating form, giving an airy giggle.

May's jaw clenches. "Ica, we're gonna go challenge the Gym. Is there anything you want to do first?"

"Muu." Mudkip pokes her bag with his head fin, nudges the pocket where the collapsible fishing pole is contained, and looks up at her somewhat chidingly. "Muu, muu."

"...I'm sorry. I just... agh! Don't ever act like that, Ica. But you wouldn't, right? You're a good, _intelligent _Pokémon."

She gets nudged with Mudkip's head fin for her troubles.

**19.**

"Okay..." May narrows her eyes at the flopping Magikarp she's pulled up. "Icarus IV, Mud Slap this one back into the ocean."

Mudkip does as asked. The Magikarp flies out over the water before landing in it with a large splash. "Muu," Mudkip comments disdainfully.

"That was, what, the fiftieth one? We're not doing this any more, Ica."

"Muu... muu!"

"Huh? Last I checked, you didn't glow so... ah!"

**20.**

Marshtomp pats his face when the light clears, thinks on it for a long moment, and nods. He nudges the slack-jawed May when she fails to respond. She shakes herself.

"That was incredibly anticlimatic," May deadpans. "If we hadn't gotten distracted by the fishing rod, we would've had a cooler moment against Brawly. Like Machop and Ranger Alterin's final battle against Dukeheim in Makochop Fantasy V-"

"Maaaarsh." Marshtomp gives her a chiding look.

May blinks. "Uh... am I forgetting something?"

"Mar."

"Pride as a SOL- sorry, Trainer?"

_"Mar."_

"I _am _proud of you, though." May drops the feigned obliviousness and drops into a crouch, weight on the balls of her feet. She looks Marshtomp in the eye. "You've fought so hard on my behalf. And... you're my only friend. You saved me from that house, Icarus IV. You saved me from my sorry life, just by existing... so thank you. Thank you."

"...Mar?"

"I'm not crying. It's just the seawater, buddy."

Marshtomp huffs at her and puts a flipper on her shoulder. She gives him a watery smile.

**21.**

"Heh heh... you got me." Brawly grins at her and hands her a Gym Badge before starting another set of squats. "Nice work there, Marshtomp. And- May, was it? My Pokémon and I got a real workout!"

May smiles uncertainly. In contrast to Roxanne, Brawly is gung-ho, bouncily optimistic, and almost larger than life. It's a change from most of the people she's encountered thus far, and it almost reminds her of someone...

"Hmm. I know. Why don't you take this? I know you two will be able to make full use of it. Bulk Up temporarily increases a Pokémon's attack power and defensive power."

"T-thank you." May takes it, slightly dumbstruck. Money, a Badge, and an actual TM- now what? This is too much.

Brawly's grin tempers itself, and she realizes she's voiced the thought. "You think so? I can't say I do. Just rewarding a Trainer with a lot of potential, that's all. There was something else... what was it?" He scratches his chin, and then nods. "Ah. You just came from Roxanne. Would you say her Gym sparked any interest in geology for you?"

At May's cautious nod, he grins again. "Well, then! Have you ever been to Granite Cave? It's up north of town- really old, got lots of rare stones and cave paintings rumored to be thousands of years old. If you haven't, you should really check it out! My friend Steven took off in that direction when I told him about it."

She eyes him, nonplussed. That was a tourist pitch if she'd ever heard one, but Dewford _is _a touristy town... and, well, maybe the Steven he speaks of is the man that Mr. Stone wants her to deliver that letter to? And the idea of pretty rocks is rather interesting, she has to admit. May isn't a collector, but she's always been appreciative of the natural beauty of the world. "...Um... thank you. I appreciate it."

"Sure," he says, easy and confident like the waves he's notable for surfing. "Take care out there. I look forward to seeing what you do with all that raging potential."

Hoenn is odd, May decides. People never say such things to her.

Maybe it's the humidity?

**22.**

As it turns out, she does find the Steven she's looking for.

But May is too busy gawking at the massive painting on the wall to realize that he's there until he starts speaking. "...So in the ancient world, their primal forms held this much power? The super-ancient Pokémon held terrible strength... But this looks different from Mega Evolution."

She switches her stare to him, recognizing the blue bird's nest on his head as belonging to the guy in Rustboro's Pokémon Center. Which means that he probably _is _that guy. What's _he _doing here? She's guessing that he's the recipient of the letter, and my oh my isn't it a small world, but... more importantly, who is he talking to?

The man shakes his head. "It seems my questions will not be answered today... ah." He glances at her out of the corner of his eye. Something jumps inside her and she mentally scolds herself for the nervousness. There's no reason to be afraid, no matter how stoic and unreadable he seems. She's just delivering a letter. "You are...?"

"May," she says numbly. And she thinks about bringing up the video game thing, but he's already talking.

"I see. A pleasure, May. My name is Steven. I'm interested in rare stones, so I travel here and there to find them. Today, my journey has brought me here. But what about you?"

"Ah!" May remembers the letter and carefully- but hurriedly- retrieves it from the pocket she'd painstakingly put it in. "I- I was at the Devon Corporation and President Stone asked me to give this to someone named Steven in Dewford Town? And your name is Steven. Plus, this is basically Dewford. So I'm guessing this is for you." She shakes her head, straightens a crease in the letter, and holds it out to him.

Steven takes the letter. The private amusement is back, as ancient as the walls around them, and a faint smile curls up the corners of his lips. "Why thank you, May. It must have been some trouble to track me down. It would be remiss of me not to repay you, would it not?"

"You don't have to do that," she protests, shaking her head. "I don't need a reward."

He eyes her curiously. "Why not?"

May smiles awkwardly. She resists the urge to shift at the sudden scrutiny. "I... I just don't? I mean, I've got Marshtomp, so it's really okay..."

"Nonetheless, please accept this TM- to soothe my conscience, if nothing else." He presses the cool metal disk into her hands and she reluctantly takes it. "It's Steel Wing. My favorite move."

"O-okay." She glances at Marshtomp (who only gazes steadily back, not seeming particularly curious about anything, really) and tucks the TM away.

"If you don't mind me asking... do you feel anything in particular when you look up at this wall?"

He switched gears rather quickly. May tilts her head. "Uh...?"

"It portrays a primal world, lost to the past by thousands of years... A Legendary Pokémon became humanity's greatest threat. The terror the people of that time felt... you can see it clearly in this, don't you think?"

May looks at it again. "...Yeah," she says quietly, because suddenly the air is hushed and she's halfway marveling at how he made it so without hardly any effort. The painting on the wall seems almost alive in the torchlight, and she can't help but wonder about those people. About the ordeals they had to go through. "I can."

"But not all power is terrible," Steven tells her, turning again. "Take your Pokémon, for example. Marshtomp there is quite clearly capable. He was a Mudkip just recently, wasn't he?"

So he _does _remember!

"Looking at you two together... I think that you've got what it takes to become the Pokémon League Champion."

She stares at him in disbelief for a good fifteen seconds.

"...As long as you keep training, that is." He smiles at her winningly, or rather, as winningly as such a reserved man can. It's a very nice smile.

"We'll see," she says regardless, unconvinced, and wills the warmth heating her cheeks up to settle. She'll have to get past her father, first. But... if she wants to be completely free... what better way to prove her right to it than by defeating the Champion? Perhaps sensing the turn of her thoughts, Marshtomp shifts by her side.

"Good luck to you," he tells her, a knowing look in his eyes. "I'm afraid I must be going now. A pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you," she manages to call after him, more than a little flustered by a seeming stranger's confidence in her. Or perhaps it isn't in her, but in Marshtomp? She plops herself gracelessly on the ground beside the Pokémon, who's finally taking the time to examine the mural for himself. Yes, that makes more sense.

Marshtomp is pretty great, after all.

"Maar..."

"How _does _the Pokémon League sound to you, buddy? It'll be a hard journey, but..."

She isn't really trying to resist the idea. And maybe Marshtomp knows that, because his eyes slide over to her and he says nothing.

"...I know. If I want to be free... it's something I have to do."

Somehow, she doesn't think she'll feel too terribly sorry when the time comes to confront her father.

(With practiced ease, she slides the forming doubt into a neat little drawer and proceeds to thinking only of what to do next.)

**23.**

She recognizes just who he is by the time she and Marshtomp are headed to Slateport- she does have _eyes, _it just hadn't occurred to her right then- and she resists the urge to bang her head against the cabin wall, recalling the thoughts that had passed through her mind. "Ica... that was the Champion. We just got encouraged by the Champion to _beat _the Champion."

"Maar," Marshtomp says reasonably, flopped over her belly. He's not too heavy yet, so she's just fine. "Maa maar mar, maar mar."

May wiggles a little and shakes her head. "I guess you're right, if you're saying what I think you are. I mean, what are the chances of running into him again?"

And if, by some strange twist of fate, she _does- _well- she's not about to let that status intimidate her. She's gotten more than enough brown-nosers and nay-sayers simply for being the daughter of a Gym Leader. How much worse must it be to have to navigate through all the social graces as the strongest of a region?

**24.**

It takes her and Marshtomp a few hours to actually get _into _Slateport.

May wishes it wasn't _quite _so hot. Sure, she and Marshtomp both enjoyed battling, but there was a limit to how long she was willing to bear the hot summer sun of Hoenn. She had been a Johto girl, and it was a far more temperate climate.

A Johto girl, she thinks, and snorts quietly to herself. She was no more of Johto than she is of Hoenn- she was born in Johto, but it hadn't made a difference.

May Haruka has no hometown.

**25.**

"I guess Captain Stern is probably off at the Oceanic Museum again..." A sigh. "Sorry, but could I ask you to find the captain and give the parts to him?"

May nods. The briefcase is heavy in her hand. "You can count on me."

**26.**

The museum is packed full of Aqua grunts.

_Fate has something out for me, _May observes clinically.

**27.**

"Ah, the parts I ordered from President Stone." Stern takes the briefcase. "Thank you for bringing this all this way. Now we can prepare for our expedition!"

"No problem-"

"Hold up a moment! I'm afraid _we'll _be taking those."

**28.**

Stern looks shocked. For May's part, she takes a step back. After she's hauled these parts so far?

"Sorry," May says, releasing Marshtomp in front of the both of them. His comforting presence centers her and she tilts her head at the grunts with a frown. "But... that isn't happening."

**29.**

They had been aiming for _her. _May clenches her fists to hide her shaking and lifts her chin in defiance. The _twenty-seventh _strongest won't be enough to bring her down.

Heavy footsteps clank on the tile floor.

"What do we have here? I come to find out what's taking so long just to get a couple of parts... and I find my men getting beaten by some kid?"

"B-Boss..."

May Haruka locks eyes with the leader of Team Aqua. Their gazes hold- the seconds tick by-

"Heh. Hahahaha!"

...Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that.

Team Aqua's leader grins and crosses his arms. "Quite a fierce expression for such a short little girl, there."

She stares at him blankly. He notices.

"Your face tells me you aren't just another mindless Trainer brat." That earns him a raised eyebrow. "Heh, fine. The name is Archie. This rough-looking lot? My team. Team Aqua. So tell me, girl- do you know that Pokémon, people, and all life in this world... depend on the sea?"

"Yeah..." she ventures cautiously.

**30.**

May breathes in, breathes out, and subtly leans against one of the displays.

_Next time... _

_...you won't walk away unscathed._

"Young lady?"

She looks up. Stern's face is concerned, so she manages a smile and stands straight. "Are you alright?"

"I'm more worried about his goal," Stern notes. "But I'm quite fine, thanks to you. With the Devon parts, we can finally start out on our expedition."

He leaves. May immediately releases Marshtomp and wraps the Pokémon in a hug, hardly even noticing the sticky film coating her partner's body. Marshtomp makes a concerned noise, flippers patting her arms down.

"That man is insane," she tells him. "Insane and determined. I don't know _how _Team Aqua intends to do this, but... I can't just let that go, Ica."

A shuddering breath, and then another. Marshtomp looks at her- really looks at her. "...Mar?"

"...I know. I'll think this through. L-Let's go back to the Pokémon Center. It's been a long day... too long."

Marshtomp stays close by her side the entire trip, lidless orange eyes searching the evening shadows like monsters might be waiting in the wings.

**31.**

"Lisia's... Miraculous... Contest Scouting!"

May subtly starts shifting back.

"You there, watching me with that baffled expression on your face! Hi!"

Fate _absolutely _has it in for her.

**32.**

"May! Thanks for playing along back there," Lisia says with a conspiratorial smile when May cautiously treads into the Contest Hall. "Must've been quite the shock, huh? I can tell just by looking at you that you're the quiet type."

May laughs weakly, Marshtomp's Pokeball held in her hand with a vice grip. She's never been more grateful for the industrial strength that all Pokeballs are manufactured with. "Y-yeah..."

"Kinda reminds me of a friend of my uncle's, actually. He's real quiet. But for all his silence, he's surprisingly powerful, y'know? And if you get him going about those rocks of his... hoo boy." Lisia shakes her head.

"Rocks can be rather pretty," May offers, thinking of the Dawn Stone she'd seen a Gym Trainer use once when she was very small. It _had _been beautiful- moments before it had shattered into what had seemed to be an innumerable amount of itty bitty pieces.

The green-haired young woman laughs, one hand coming up to cup her own cheek. "The way he talks about it, you'd think that they're the ultimate form of beauty! I have to think that Ali fits the moniker better. Don't you?"

"You are very pretty," May tells Ali, and the Altaria puffs up. Quite literally. May looks down, hiding a smile behind her hand.

"That!" Lisia points.

"Huh?"

"My uncle's friend does that too! How funny. Do you know him, by any chance?"

"I don't really know anyone in Hoenn..." The brown-haired girl smiles awkwardly. "I just moved here. From Johto."

"Nobody's given you a proper welcome? What a shame." Lisia shakes her head. "That won't do at all. Alright, I'll do it! I'll give you a rundown on aaaaalll the most important places. I'll call it... Lisia's... Terrific... Trainer... Travel Tips! Come along, May. This'll be the trip of a lifetime!"

**33.**

A dizzying five hours later, May finds herself and Marshtomp up on the Contest Spectacular stage in costume with a crowd roaring in front of them.

_How did this happen? _she wonders dazedly, but then shakes herself. If she's going to get through this alive, she needs to be confident. Grimly, she kneels to look Marshtomp in the eye. "Alright, Icarus IV. We'll have to treat this like a battle. Let's give it everything we've got!"

Lisia grins.

**34.**

"We won! Icarus! We won!" May pauses. "I'm never doing that again," she whispers, far from interested in life on the contest circuit. Marshtomp just blinks placidly at her, but she still sees the sparkle of victory in his eyes. "...Unless you want to."

"Someone's waiting for you in the green room," the receptionist says, amused. "It's to the right. We thank you for your participation."

**35.**

"I Really Did It! A Star Is Born!"

May can _hear _the capitals, but she finds herself grinning anyways.

**36.**

"...Mount Chimney..."

"...Rest in Mauville? It's on the way..."

Her teeth involuntarily clench. Team Aqua is up to something again.

(_Well, then, maybe we humans will get what we deserve. But what about the Pokémon?_)

Even as she takes her first steps onto Route 110's lesser-used pathway, May knows she won't be able to let them do as they please. Archie's goal is insane. And then she catches herself. She still hasn't thought this through. Is this really what she wants- to defy a group of people who could pose a very real threat to continued life as she knows it? To be just like the heroes in the Pokétech Company games?

"If we were to enact this play," she mumbles under her breath, well aware that she's being melodramatic and probably slightly foolish, "...would I be the hero... or would you?"

Marshtomp's Pokeball rattles.

"...I guess that's an answer. Ica... please. Stay with me."

**37.**

"I shall await you in the back!"

The Trick Master spins and disappears into the ceiling.

May stares for a moment. "No," she says flatly. "Let's go, Ica."

**38.**

"Hey, May! It's been ages!"

May jumps at the loud, unexpected voice that jars her out of her thoughts. She looks around. Who's calling her?

A little exasperated, Brendan waves his hand in her face. "I'm right here."

"O-oh." May laughs awkwardly. "I knew that."

"Sure you did," Brendan says without ire, and grins. "But you have good timing... I was just thinking about the Pokédex! Let's compare!"

**39.**

Brendan leaves with the promise of a match sometime in the future. It slips her mind as they fight through the grassy route- there are more important things afoot.

"It was a good idea to keep all my electronics in waterproof bags," May tells Marshtomp as she tries to wring out a little of the water from her shirt. She grins regardless. "You got us all good with that!"

"Maar..." Marshtomp looks down.

May shakes her head. "Hey, don't feel bad. Sometimes stuff just happens in a battle, y'know? It's gonna get messy. You're okay, and nothing got broken, so it's all good. Besides, it's been really hot... that was refreshing."

**40.**

Mauville City turns out to be a _mall. _May is painfully aware of how she practically radiates _bumpkin _as she wanders the city, dazzled by all the shops. Sure, they'd had Goldenrod back in Johto- which she had never visited- and a whole rash of video games with even grander cities, but in real life? This... this is a first.

Every store that isn't a Pokemart is too expensive for her to even consider buying from, and she's seen no sign of Team Aqua around, so she sighs and makes her way back to the Pokémon Center for the night.

**41.**

"W-will you... will you be my r-ri- ah! Sorry!" Wally shakes his head frantically. "Please battle me, May!"

"If it's a battle you want, I'll give you my very best." May gives him a quiet smile- because upon their second meeting, she sees something in the younger boy that she thinks she can understand.

The need to be acknowledged for something outside of the status quo. To not be _the sick little boy _or _the Gym Leader's daughter, _but just to _be._

In battle, it doesn't matter who you are or where you come from. The only things that matter are the Pokémon that fight by your side and the weight of your convictions.

_Words are the source of all misunderstanding. _May has seen the phrase bandied about oh so many times in the numerous guides and tall tales and autobiographies about Trainers, and only now that she and her Marshtomp have fought battle upon battle with each other does she realize just how true it is.

So May lets her own fire burn bright and lobs Marshtomp's Pokéball out hard. "Icarus IV! Are you ready?"

**42.**

"You fought well. Rest now, my friend."

"I... I lost..."

"But you gave it everything you had," May tells the green-haired boy, looking him in the eye. "Your Pokémon did, too. They were responding to your belief in them. I've only been a Trainer for a few weeks, but the fire I saw isn't something to be so easily extinguished."

"May... thank you." Wally smiles at her, a little pained. "Still... I'll go back to Verdanturf for a while. You've given me a lot to think about."

"Don't give up," she tells his back, and Wally's uncle puts a thankful hand on her shoulder before going after the kid. When they disappear into the crowd, she looks up at the Gym's foreboding entryway. "...Just like I won't be. After a quick trip to the Pokémon Center, that is."

**43.**

May crouches beside Marshtomp, who switches his gaze from the floor to her. "Ica, look. There are Magnemites stuck to the wall."

"It's a design choice!" One Gym Trainer speaks up to defend the walls, and May raises an eyebrow at the other girl. "...Okay, maybe it isn't. But that isn't important. Battle me!"

May steps back to avoid getting hit with the Pokéball. That was a rather pointed throw. She frowns. "Icarus! Prepare yourself!"


	3. Chapter 3

**44.**

Wattson seems to find everything funny somehow, and so May's not too surprised when he laughs the entire way through the battle.

Then Marshtomp scores a (beautiful) one-hit KO against Wattson's Voltorb and the old man stops- really stops- and _considers_ her. "Ah, that fire in your eyes... I've seen it in few others. How would you like to try out a harder challenge, young woman?"

May exchanges a glance with Marshtomp. When her partner gives a nod, she looks back up at the Gym Leader with an exhilarated grin. "Sure."

Wattson sends out Magneton, who leads with a Supersonic. Marshtomp ducks under it just in time.

"Wahaha! It won't be that easy, I see."

"Good job, Icarus IV. Now... shall we? Mud Shot!"

**45.**

"Ica, do we have a map?" May asks, staring uncertainly at the idyllic town laid out before them.

Marshtomp shakes his head and points at the sign in the center. "Maar, mar."

May brightens as she reads the sign. "Verdanturf Town... hey, isn't this where Wally lives? Why don't we take a look around?"

**46.**

They have a Contest Spectacular hall? In this little town? May's eyebrows raise.

Unfortunately, they seem to be closed right at the moment. _Annual cleaning,_ the sign taped to the inside of the doors reads. May shakes her head. "I guess we'll have to wait for it to open again to explore..."

**47.**

Wally isn't in town, as she discovers when she pokes her head into a random home only to see his uncle and aunt enjoying a home-cooked meal. They usher her in with kind words and the lure of a meal, and as the evening wears on, they get to the subject she's sure they've been dying to- Wally.

"We talked about it for a long time, and decided to let him go on his journey," Wally's uncle (named Fred, as she discovers) explains. "He looked healthier than he's been in ages. And so much happier, too."

"Even though I can't help but worry..." Wally's aunt- Agatha- puts in, a hand on her cheek. "We have you to thank for that new drive of his, now don't we?"

"We do. It's a blessing." Fred puts an arm around Agatha. "We can't thank you enough, young miss."

"I, uh, I try my best."

**48.**

"Okay, so, we're supposed to go this way." May's brows furrow. Marshtomp leans over to get a better look at the map.

How much time has Team Aqua gained on them? They have to get to Mt. Chimney.

(An empty girl and an empty life-

later, she'll think that Team Aqua coming along was almost fate. If she let herself believe in things like that.)

**49.**

"Mar..."

Marshtomp eyes the Aqua grunts blocking the way to the Cable Car with distinct displeasure.

"We already tried to jump the fence." May sighs and rubs her arm. She won't be trying that again- they'd tossed her back over with due haste, and she's got some bruises to show for it. "How about we go find that Fala-whatever town for now? We'll find a way to get in, but they're gonna be on high alert now..."

Marshtomp seems to think about this, and nods with a reluctant noise.

**50.**

Aarune is making little sense to her fatigue-addled brain, but then he says something about Secret Bases.

"Say that again?" May asks, immediately alert.

"Were you listening, sis?" Aarune returns with a raised eyebrow. "It's a place all your own. Let me show you how it's done."

**51.**

"But who in the world are you?"

May's eyebrows shoot up.

Aarune sheepishly looks to the side, scratching the back of his neck. "I just got on such a roll, you see..."

"I'm May."

"Right. May. Nice to meetcha, May." Aarune nods. "How about I give you this here TM as an apology? It'll letcha make Secret Bases in any good spot!"

"Sure." May wonders once more just what it is with people and giving her things- not that she's complaining, per se, but she'd never just gotten random presents from people. Is it a Hoenn thing? Or is it just something that Trainers do? She shakes her head and pockets Aarune's TM.

No time to wonder about that now. She's got a potential base site to find.

**52.**

"Ica! I just had a fantastic idea!"

"Mar?"

"Let me teach you how to brush hair, since you can't really play video games all that easily. It's really fun! I used to brush my mother's hair all the time..." She trails off for a moment, and then she shakes herself with a brave smile. There are things she tries not to think about- but she just broke her own rules there. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Mar, mar." Marshtomp attempts to pick up the hairbrush next to May's bedroll and manages to awkwardly wrap his flippers around it. He looks up at May expectantly.

"Ica..."

May sits and lets Marshtomp shuffle around behind her and clumsily thread the brush through her hair. She isn't misty-eyed at all, no, really.

**53.**

Brendan says something about Professor Cozmo, but she's a little distracted by the way his hat is standing straight up in the air rather than hanging backwards as it usually does. "Uh, Brendan...?" She gestures at the hat.

"I'm giving this Pichu I found a safe place to rest," Brendan explains, looking to the side with a faint blush dusting his face. He lifts the hat up slightly so she can see the small yellow body inside. It emits a squeak of displeasure and he hurriedly adjusts it back around his head. "It's really young, and I couldn't just let it go..."

"That's kind of you..." May muses. "Brendan, the savior of baby Pokemon everywhere."

"H-Hey!"

May looks up at his offended tone. "That was a compliment."

"...Knew that."

"Sure."

**54.**

Fallarbor Town is, thankfully, not nearly as dusty as the road to it is. May huffs, trying to brush off some of the accumulated dirt on her arm, but it just spreads around.

"Let's get to a shower," she tells Marshtomp right as Brendan strolls up to her.

**55.**

"What a disaster... May! Please help! You have to come with me!"

_I don't exactly get a choice, now do I?_ May mentally snarks, just a little rankled that there isn't time to at least wash off.

**56.**

"Please, save Professor Cozmo."

"You can count on me," May tells the scared-looking woman. Her face hardens. "Team Aqua..."

They're her business now.

She walks out the door without so much as a backwards glance, leaving Brendan and the woman behind.

It takes a moment for Brendan to follow.

**57.**

Meteor Falls is beautiful, but there's no time to appreciate it. The time it's taken to get here- and the mud pit a careless traveler had shoved her into along the way- have left one May Haruka in a remarkably bad mood. The sight of a gray-haired man kneeling on the ground in front of two Team Aqua thugs only sends it plummeting further.

"Aqua," May says lowly when Brendan joins her. She folds her arms and raises her voice. "Let the professor go!"

The male grunt looks back at them in annoyance. "Shelly..."

"Hmmh?" The woman looks up. May frowns, noting the different uniform. What does that mean? Is she someone special? "My... who is _this_ spoiled brat?"

That stings.

"Brendan!" May barks. Brendan jumps. "Battle with me. Bullying an old man in order to get his research? Despicable. This cannot be allowed to continue."

"You're right." Brendan nods, a Pokeball already in hand.

The woman smiles, slow and less than friendly. "I guess I'll just have to teach you punks a lesson. Fine. You'll see what an admin of Team Aqua is capable of!"

**58.**

"I know I didn't go easy on you..." Shelly takes a step back with a slightly strangled noise. "How could you be so powerful...?"

"Unhand that man," May says quietly, most of her ire drained away by the battle. "Or we'll beat you down again."

"If we don't get this meteorite to Mt. Chimney, then-!" the grunt starts, but Shelly cuts him off with an arm to the mouth. He groans in pain.

"Don't tell all our plans to our opposition, if you so please." Shelly shakes her head.

An austere voice from behind May and Brendan rings out. "Mere children giving you this much trouble? You- an _administrator_ of Team Aqua. For shame."

**59.**

_Damn it,_ May thinks, hand clenching into a fist. There will be no time to shower. She has to get to Mt. Chimney- now.

"...My name is Maxie," says the man in the red coat, and May pulls herself out of her thoughts to listen to his words. "I lead an organization known as Team Magma. We work for the future happiness of all mankind..."

All kinds of alarm bells start ringing in May's mind. He may have intimidated that Aqua admin away, but the chances are that he isn't much better.

Maxie's pallid expression hardly even flickers when she takes a defensive stance. "From what I have seen here, it appears that you are working against our rivals- Team Aqua. And that is fine, so long as you do not impede our goals. It matters not your age... should you oppose us, we will show you no mercy."

...A-nd her prediction was right on the mark. Another crazy man with crazy goals, and if she knows her legends right... May swallows the fear that his expressionless gaze inspires and crosses her arms in silence. Maxie keeps eye contact with her for but a few moments longer, then nods and walks past her. His team joins him, solid and mechanical, like wooden soldier dolls.

"I don't know what's going on with all these people any more..." Brendan says quietly, for a moment seeming hesitant. He shakes himself. "But never mind them. Professor! Are you okay?"

The man fails to hear him. Brendan urges him away from the cliff's edge, and looks back at May with a frown. "He's still pretty out of it. He might've gotten hurt with the way those thugs were treating him... I'll take him back to Fallarbor for treatment."

"Good. Stay safe." May nods at him and makes to depart

"You too," the brown-haired boy calls after her.

He might not understand everything that's going on, but he's definitely got a bad feeling about this.


End file.
